


Hazardous Jurassic World

by BoosterHotRod, GracieOrtegaPixar23



Category: Cars (Movies), Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-06-29 07:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15724878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoosterHotRod/pseuds/BoosterHotRod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieOrtegaPixar23/pseuds/GracieOrtegaPixar23
Summary: The Cars gang is back and now, they are in Jurassic World on Isla Nublar, helping Clair Dearing and the InGen Employees with a new dinosaur. When tragedy strikes, the team must help the InGen employees track down the dino. Can they do it? Or will everyone be eaten





	1. Egg Prologue

UNIVERSAL  
AMBLIN  
ENTERTAINMENT  
LEGENDARY

A small heartbeat pulse was heard as a smooth white surface was shown.  
And then, a long crack formed as if something is breaking it.

  
UNIVERSAL PICTURES  
AND  
AMBLIN ENTERTAINMENT  
PRESENT

The white surface continues to crack as the object is revealed to be an egg.

  
IN ASSOCIATION WITH  
LEGENDARY PICTURES

And then, a white 4 fingered claw was brought out revealing some kind of reptile.

  
HAZARDOUS JURASSIC WORLD

The hand continue to try and pull free. And right next to the egg, a second egg began to wiggle as the shell cracks as the hatchling begins to break free.

Meanwhile, the 1st egg is now starting to show some activity as the 1st hatchling's hand breaks off a piece of shell revealing the baby's face and the hatchling opens it's eye for the very first time of it's life. And started making a soft purring sound.

Then, everything went white and a growl was heard.


	2. Welcome to Jurassic World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be different languages in this story and in parentheses, I will put the translation to what the character says. This will be for the international racers.
> 
> If you're wondering why the cars are sleeping and it's night, that's because the cars got to Jurassic World a day before Zach and Gray did so sorry if the nighttime for the cars and the day time for Zach and Gray confused you. I just wanted to clarify that.
> 
> And also, Zach and Gray's hotel room is similar to that of Cruz and Danny's because Zach and Gray are staying in the exact same hotel room as the cars.

* * *

On a white snowy surface, all was calm.

And then, a 3toed foot stomps on the snow. But it's revealed to be a small black bird, and soon flies out.

And close by, a women with blonde hair and blue eyes was loading up a Nissan Minivan. Her name is Karen Mitchell.

"Boys! Let's do this!" She called.

* * *

Inside, a 11 year old boy with blondish hair named Gray was looking through his picture viewmaster of pictures of Dinosaurs in the early 20th Century when they were once thought to be large lizard like reptile monsters.

Gray has things a normal 11 year old would have, a shelf of dinosaur figures. And some spaceships and shuttles and even a poster of the Solar System. And has a Lego City 60080 Spaceport set.

Then there was a knock on his door. "Gray?"

Then Karen walked in "Honey, what're you doin'? What is this here?" she grabbed the toy from Gray. "Let's go. Come on honey, your flight's in 2 hours"

"Dane County Airport is 36 minutes away" Gray said "60 with traffic"

"How many minutes to get your little butt in the van?"

Grey smiled

"How many of those?" She and Gray left the room. "Feed the monster under your bed?"

"Yes" Gray replied.

 

* * *

Gray exits his house and pass by his older 16 year old brother Zach. Who has brown hair, and eyes and is saying goodbye to his girlfriend.

"Call me everyday" she said. "And text me pics, so I don't forget what you look like."

"I'll only be gone a week." Said Zach

"Zach!" Called Zach and Gray's father, Scott. "You're not goin' off to war, here" He gestured Zach to get in. "Please. Come on."

"I..."

"I love you"

"...Will see you later."

"Vamonos." Scott called.

Then Zach approaches the van.

"I know it hurts, sweetheart." Said Karen.

"Are you going to be okay." Scott pouted in a teasing tone.

Zach just places his headphones on.

* * *

 Meanwhile in the little town of Radiator Springs Lightning McQueen, Cruz Ramirez, Sally Carrera, Sheriff, Tow Mater, and the four Delinquent Road Hazards were gathered at Flo's. They had luggage with them because they were going to Isla Nublar to visit Jurassic World.

"Well, is everything set?" Lightning asked and everyone who was going on the trip nodded.

Then, Cruz's phone buzzed. She looked at it and saw that it was a text from her boyfriend, Danny Swervez saying that they were already waiting. Cruz shut her phone off.

"Mr. McQueen, Danny and the others are already at the airport" Cruz said and Lightning sighed.

"Well, I guess it's time to go to the airport" Lightning said and they said their final goodbyes before taking off for the airport.

At the airport, Danny Swervez, Tim Treadless, Eric Braker, Cam Spinner, H.J. Hollis, J.D. McPillar, Conrad Camber, Paul Conrev, and Spikey Fillups  were waiting for Cruz and to pass the time, Chase Racelott , Ryan Laney, Bubba Wheelhouse,Paul Conrev, and Michael Rotor went to get some oil from the snack bar.

"Man, where are the others?" Conrad  asked.

"Be patient Conrad, they'll show up" Danny assured him.

H.J. Hollis and J.D. McPillar were watching something on H.J.’s laptop. The two racers chuckled.

Eric Braker and Spikey Fillups were watching a video on Eric's Ipad when some International racers rolled up.

Tim Treadless, Paul Conrev, and Barry DePedal, who were talking to each other were the first to notice the international racers.

The racers were Francesco Bernoulli, Carla Veloso, Rip Clutchgoneski, Shu Todoroki, and Nigel Gearsley. Behind them were Lewis Hamilton, Jeff Gorvette, Raoul CaRoule, Miguel Camino, and Max Schnell.

"Oh hey guys" Tim said in a friendly voice. Barry and Paul looked at the international racers and smiled.

"Ciao Treadless, Conrev, and..?” Francesco looked at Barry “umm, Francesco never caught your- a name” he said.

Barry smiled at him in a friendly manner “Barry, Barry DePedal” he said.

”Good to meet you a-Barry” Francesco said as he parked next to him.

Carla Veloso and Rip Clutchgoneski snuggled up against one another.

Max Schnell was chanting something to himself in German.

Then, Chase, Ryan, Bubba, and Michael rolled up, carrying oil and some newspapers.

Just then, Danny heard an engine rev behind him which made him gasp only to turn around and see Cruz, Lightning, Sally, Mater, the Four Delinquent Road Hazards and surprisingly Harvey Rodcap, Rich Mixon, and Sheriff. 

Excited to see him, Cruz drove over to Danny and gave him a big hug and in return, Danny lovingly kissed his girlfriend.

"I missed you" he cooed as Cruz snuggled up against him.

Then, a number 42 Dinoco racer, a number 19 Octane Gane racer, a number 24 Vitoline racer, and a number 90 BumperSave racer rolled over.

"Hey McQueen" Cal said.

Lightning turned to see his friends. Cal Weathers, Bobby Swift, Brick Yardley, and Ponchy Wipeout.

"You guys are going on this trip to?" an Ashton Martin named Finn McMissile asked as he and a purple jaguar named Holley Shiftwell rolled over.

"Holley! you're here!" Mater cheered as he rushed over to his girlfriend.

"Hello Mater, it's so good to see you again. How long has it been since our last mission?" Holley asked as she was hugged (metaphorically) by Mater.

”Hey, are we on time?” Boost asked and Danny looked at the time on his phone.

”Yep, you’re an hour and a half early so you’re good” he said.

* * *

Over an half hour later, the family of 4 were at the airport and were saying their final goodbyes before the brothers board the plane.

"Everything right on there?" Karen asked Gray

Gray nodded

"I'm so jealous. You're going to have so much fun. I love you"

"I love you to" Gray hugged his mother.

For a strange reason, Karen seemed a little sad.

 “Okay” She parted. “Alright, let’s give these to your brother okay” she then handed them to Zach who wasn’t listening since his headphones were still on. “You hold these, please Can you hold these?” Zach then turned to her “Honey? I need you to take care of these” She then gave them to Zach.

“Yeah” Scott said “listen to your mother.” 

 “Alright. Take care of your brother. Answer your phone. I’m serious. It’s the green button. When you see my name, push it Okay?” Said Karen.

Zach nodded 

Gray smiled 

“Come on”

”Ah!” Zach faking scared “Very funny, Okay Let’s go”

Zach and Gray begin to make it to the line of their flight.

“Miss you already” Karen called.

”So much for our last family breakfast” Scott said, once they were out of hearing range.

 Karen frowned “why do you have to say things like that?”

“Did you call your sister?”

”Straight to voicemail” 

“They’ll be okay” Scott assured “She managed 200,000 people a day she can manage two more”

* * *

JUAN SANTAMARIA AIRPORT

COSTA RICA

Hours later, the Boeing 757 lands on the airport in Costa Rica.

And soon, Zach and Gray begin to board a Ferry Boat to Isla Nublar.

"How big is the island?" Gray asked.

"Big" Zach absently answered.

"But how many pounds?"

"That doesn't make sense"

* * *

Meanwhile, the cars had  just boarded the plane to Costa Rica and were getting settled in.

Once everyone was in board, the plane took off. 

Since flights always made her sleepy, Cruz put her earbuds in and turned her music on and subconsciously rested her hood across Danny's.

Danny smiled and stroked his girlfriend's hood.

The rest of the cars were doing their own thing. Eric and Spikey were talking to each other and the isle over Tim, Conrad, Paul, and Barry were asleep while listening to music.

Back with the tuners, Boost was watching a street racing video on his laptop, Wingo was coming up with a new paint job that was inspired by the dinosaurs, DJ was asleep and Snot Rod was playing a game on his phone.

Sally and Lightning were talking to each other affectionately, Holley was working on some diagnostics with Mater asleep beside her. Finn was taking a look at his mission history. All was peaceful.

About seven hours later, the plane started to descend.

Danny opened his eyes and found that Cruz was still asleep so he decided to carefully wake her.

"Hey, babe, wake up" he whispered and Cruz yawned and smacked her lips, looking up at her boyfriend.

"Hello Sleeping beauty" Danny cooed, making Cruz blush.

Everyone else was waking up.

Tim yawned and nudged Barry who woke up with a jump.

The international racers were waking up as well.

Francesco stretched hid open wheels, Rip and Carla woke up and nuzzled each other, Raoule stretched and smacked his lips, Max Schnell put his book back in his bag, Jeff Gorvette, Nigel Gearsley, Lewis Hamilton, and Shu Todoroki were all waking up, well rested. When the plane landed, the cars gathered their stuff and got off the plane. Cruz hadn't taken her earbuds out yet but she didn't care, all she did was lean against Danny's side plate.

* * *

 

Once the ferry was fully loaded, the ferry sets out into the Pacific to the island.

"When they first opened, the had 8 species" Gray talking to his brother. "Now they have 14 herbivores and 6 carnivores. That's like 50 tons of food a week>"

Though Zach doesn't seem to be listening, and glances down at a young girl.

Soon, after covering 120 miles of open water. The ferry comes in view of the island.

* * *

 

Once the cars boarded the ferry, it set sail for Isla Nublar.

Lightning and Sally were talking to the international racers.

Michael Rotor, Ryan Laney, and Chase Racelott were looking across the ocean.

Danny and Cruz had left the group and went to explore.

Danny took Cruz to the front of the ferry and they drove up to ramp.

It was sunset and Danny had an idea.

Cruz nuzzled into his side, admiring the view.

"Oh Danny, have you ever seen anything quite so beautiful?" Cruz asked.

"All the time Cruz" Danny replied, lovingly "All the time"

Then Tim, Barry, Cam, and Rich came around and noticed Danny and Cruz.

"Why don't we leave the love cars alone?" Rich whispered and the others agreed.

The racers left so quietly, neither Cruz nor Danny ever knew that they were there.

Three hours later, the cars were at the hotel and got their rooms. Danny and Cruz had their own room, Lightning and Sally were in a room and so on. Once Cruz and Danny drove into their room and Cruz drove over to some curtains and pulled them back and what she saw was incredible. Out there, just across the hotel from them was Jurassic World, the main building was lite up in the night. Danny drove over next to her. 

“It sure is beautiful isn’t it” Danny said and Cruz leaned against him. Breaking the silence, Hamilton turned on. 

“Hamilton here, call from Chester Whipplefilter” Cruz was jerked from the romantic moment and sighed. Danny looked at her and smiled.

”It’s okay baby, go take the call” Danny said and Cruz smiled as she drove into another part of the hotel. 

“Hello? Hi Mr. McQueen!” Cruz said and Lightning came on the other line.

 _”Cruz, we’re going to get something to eat from a restaurant, do you want to come?”_ Cruz gasped, suddenly realizing that she hadn’t had anything since that morning.

”Sure, um can we meet down in the hotel lobby?” Cruz asked and Lightning agreed. Cruz ended the call and Danny was there. Cruz turned and smiled at her boyfriend. 

“I’m up for some food” Danny said and grabbing their room keys, the couple drove out the door and down to the lobby.

* * *

 Once docked, the passengers boarded of the ship. But Gray and Zach were expected to meet their aunt but instead was a young British woman with black hair and with shades on. And was holding a tablet with Zach and Gray's name.

"Where's Aunt Claire?" Gray questioned.

They soon met up with the women named Zara Young.

* * *

The cars were waiting in the lobby of their hotel for Cruz and Danny. To pass the time, the cars chatted with one another.

"I can't wait to see some Velociraptors, their the best type of dinosaur" Cam said but Conrad scoffed.

"That's were you're wrong Spinner, the T-Rex is the best, not the weak Velociraptors" Conrad said and he and Cam began to argue over which dinosaur was better. Rich Mixon and Paul Conrev gave each other strange looks.

"I don't really have a favorite, they're all unique in different ways" Rich concurred and Paul nodded.

Over with the tuners, they were talking about which ones to visit first.

"T-Rex" Wingo said

"No Velociraptor!" DJ spat

Boost groaned "It doesn't matter which dinosaur we visit first" he growled and surprisingly, that was enough to get Wingo and DJ to quit arguing. The Scion xB and the Nissan Silvia s15 looked at each other.

"Boost is right, it doesn't matter which exhibit we check out first, but we do have to see what kind of new Asset the lab has cooked up this time" Snot Rod said.

Finally, Cruz and Danny came down and the cars left the hotel to find a place to eat while Cam and Conrad were still arguing. 

The cars drove around a plaza before coming to a sushi restaurant which got Shu very excited.

Once inside, the cars were seated and were ordering their drinks. The waitress nodded and walked to get their drinks. In the meantime, the cars continued to chatter away. 

"I'm telling you the T-Rex is better than the Velociraptor, the T-Rex is stronger than any other dinosaur" Conrad said and Cam rolled his eyes. 

"No the Velociraptor is better. they can run fast and their small body is aerodynamic which means, they can run faster than the T-Rex" Cam spat back. Rich and Paul looked at each other and then back and the two arguing racers.

Holley and Mater were going over some mission logging with Finn, Rod, and Leland when their drinks came. After ordering their food, Francesco Bernoulli, Nigel Gearsley, Lewis Hamilton, Jeff Gorvette, and Raoule CaRoule all chatted together. Rip Clutchgoneski, Carla Veloso and Shu Todoroki also chatted about which attraction to visit first. 

"Estou Ihe dizendo devemos visitar os Trisaratops"(I'm telling you, we should visit the Trisaratops) Carla said and the two male racers agreed.

"Kara wa sodesu, sore wa tanoshideshou"(Carla is right, that will be fun) Shu said. 

Soon, the cars got their food, ate, paid and left the tip. Once outside the restaurant, they headed back to their hotel and started getting ready for bed. Once in bed, the cars immediately fell asleep. Cruz rested her hood on Danny's and she fell asleep with Danny stroking her hood until he fell asleep.

* * *

 

Soon, they were on the monorail and they were going over the forest below.

" _Okay, those of you in the front of the train should be able to see our main gates. Built from the gate of the original park, over 20 years ago"_ Grey went up to the front, and the saw the gates as the monorail passes them

* * *

After boarding off the monorail, Gray rushed into a hotel where they'll be staying =.

"Your aunt arrange to meet you at 1:00." Said Zara. "Can he slow down?"

"Nope." Zach said,

When it comes to dinosaurs, it's impossible to retain Gray.

"Come on!" Gray called from the escalator.

* * *

The next day, the cars woke up. Danny yawned and noticed that Cruz was still asleep on his hood. Carefully, he nudged his girlfriend awake.

"Hey, babe time to wake up" Danny said and Cruz opened her eyes and yawned. Looking at her boyfriend, Cruz gave him a good morning kiss. "Alright come on sugar fenders, let me up" Danny reasoned and Cruz got up, allowing Danny to get up as well. Cruz drove into the bathroom and started to clean herself up, putting on a substance that gave her Dinoco a shiny , matallic look to them. 

"Hey Danny" Cruz said as she drove out of the bathroom. Danny looked her way a gasped. Cruz's Dinoco paint job was a little more shiny and Metallic than he was used to. Her spoiler was straitened and she looked beautiful. "Okay, you can use the bathroom now, I just have to shine my tires a little bit" Cruz said as she got out of Danny's way, allowing him to use the bathroom. Once the cars were ready to leave for the park, they met down in the lobby. Once Cruz and Danny came down, every next gen gazed at Cruz, instantly admiring her glossed paint and shimmery tires. The cars had breakfast and then drove to the entrance to Jurassic World.

* * *

Soon Zara brought them to the room where they'll be staying.

"Your aunt's got you VIP access." Said Zara. "So you can get on all the rides without waiting in line."

"Let's go!" Gray said, getting impatient and set hi bag down.

"Dud, she said we had to wait." Zach said, laying down on a bed.

"I don't wanna wait anymore!"

Gray then opens the side doors on a balcony, and over looking a large park. Below was a large lagoon and on the main street, was a large cone shaped Visitor Center. 

And on the side of a hill not too far away from the Visitor Center is the Innovation Center.

* * *

And inside it's elevator is a young women wearing a white uniform. And she has reddish hair and blue eyes, and she is non other than Claire Dearing.

"Hal Osterly, vice president... Jim Drucker, bad hair... Erica Brand deserves better..." Claire going over her tour of some visitors. "Hal, Jim, Erica. Hal, Jim, Erica. And I am Claire." Then she checked her watch. "3 minutes late." 

The elevator door opened and she smiled.

"Welcome... to Jurassic World 


	3. Investor Tour: Meeting up

Claire is now doing a tour with 3 interviews. Hal Osterly and elderly man, Jim Drucker, a young man with brown hair. And Erica Brand, a young dark skin woman. And were making their way through the hall to the Creation Lab.

"While year-over-year revenue continues to climb, operating costs are higher than ever." Claire said. "Our shareholders have been patient, but let's be honest, no one's impressed by a dinosaur anymore. 20 years ago, de-extinction was right up there with magic. These days, kids look at a Stegosaurus like an elephant from the city zoo. That doesn't mean asset  development has fallen behind. Our DNA excavators new species every year."

They then entered inside the lab.

"But consumers want them bigger, Louder. More teeth." Claire continued.

The investors exchanged looks, but listened intently.

"The good news? Our advances in gene splicing have opened up a whole new frontier." Claire then led them to a screen on the wall. "We've learned more from genetics  in the past decade than a century of digging up bones." They soon were at the  computer screens. "So, when you say you want to sponsor an attraction, what do you have in mind?"

The investors glance at each other.

"We wanna be thrilled." Said Hal Osterly.

"Don't we all?" Claire then slide her finger across a screen and a DNA double helix spins. "The Indominus Rex." Claire stepped forward proudly. "Our first genetically modified hybrid."

Jim looked dubious and surprised. "How did you get 2 different kinds of dinosaurs to..." He made a gesture with his hands. "Y"know..."

"Oh, Indominus wasn't bred" Said a voice.

He looks behind and saw Dr. Henry Wu.

"She was designed." Said Henry. "She will be 50 feet long when fully grown. Bigger than the T. Rex"

"Every time we've unveiled a new asset, attendance has spiked." Claire said. "Global news coverage, Celebrity visitors. Eyes of the World."

It was a matter a fact that celebrity racers from the cars world has come to Isla Nublar.

Hal seemed convinced. "When will she be ready?"

Wu seems beaming with pride. "She already is."

* * *

Meanwhile, right outside, the cars were entering the Visitors Center and once they were in, all of them were impressed.

"Wow! I can't believe this place is huge!" Aaron Clocker said as he looked around at all the dinosaur related themes.

"Yes the a-dinosaurs should be a- very impressive" Francesco Bernoulli said as he to was impressed.

"Usually, it takes a lot to impress me but this is just very cool" Bubba Wheelhouse Jr. admitted. Wingo was very excited.

"I'm already coming up with new ideas to use for dinosaur inspired paint jobs when we get back home! this is going to be so cool" Wingo said and he took a picture of a holographic Apatosaurus.

"It is very impressive" J.D. said as they drove around the center, checking out the different exhibits. Then, the cars heard an announcement on the intercom.

"Recently, the Creation Lab has created the first ever genetically modified hybrid called the Indominus Rex" when the announcement was over, the snickered. 

"The Indominus Rex" H.J. and J.D. were about to fall off their tires, they were trying to keep from laughing.

"I know, let's split up into groups and then we can all explore the different types of dinosaurs that have existed" Lightning said and the cars split up into groups of four. Once everybody was in their group, the cars went off exploring the park.

* * *

 Meanwhile, Gray, Zach, and Zara behind them, were heading to the visitor center through the crowd.

"Come on!" Gray still a little impatient.

"Relax." Zach walking up the steps.

"Come on!"

"Dude chill!"

They soon entered inside and Zara barely makes it through the gap as the door closed.

And then at the center of the lobby, appeared a life sized hologram of an Apatosaurus and even made a real life like bellow. Gray was only up to the Hologram's front knee compared to it's size. And it's head was high enough to look at the 2nd level.

There was a dig center, where kids can actually dig up model dinosaur fossils.

In another section, kids were watching a modified version of  The Last Day of the Dinosaurs as the KT asteroid strikes the Gulf of Mexico, Yucatan Peninsula in Chicxulub with the force of 100 million Atomic Bombs. That's many times more powerful than all the Nuclear weapons ever built combined they wouldn't come close to it's impact force.

And the explosion gave the kids exclamations of amazement and fright.

Another part of the center showed a hologram of the Earth showing which different dinosaur lived back when they were alive.

Gray then rushed over to the section of display. And once the screen was on.

"Cytosine, Guanine, Adenine, and Thymine" Gray pushing the buttons. "The same four things in everything that ever lived."

Then Zach appeared. "Hey, don't wander off, all right? Mom's not paying me for babysitting"

Then the Apatosaurus hologram changes and turns to a hologram of a Parasaurolophus.

"Gray is that you?" said a voice behind them.

H.J. Hollis peered around the corner at the voice and whispered a name.

"Is that Claire Dearing?" he thought but his attention was soon pulled back by J.D. McPillar tapping on his spoiler.

"Hey, come on man, we're checking out the Stegosaurus exhibit" J.D. said and H.J. nodded as he followed his friend.

They looked behind them and saw their aunt as Claire was on the phone and walking down the stairs.

"Aunt Claire!" Gray said excitedly.

"Okay yeah." Claire finished up with her call. "I have to go. My nephews are here."

Grey then rushed over to his aunt.

"Hi!" Claire was then hugged by Gray. "Oh, oh my gosh, you're so- you're so sweet!" 

Then Zach appeared and Claire was surprised how big he gotten last time she saw him.

"Whoa, Zach!" Claire said amazed. "Last time I saw you, you were like..." She held her hand roughly a few inches below Gray's height. "That must've been, what? 3 or 4 years ago?"

"Uh, 7." Zach corrected. "7 years. But, you know, close."

"So I see you already got your wristbands and this is for food" Claire handed Gray and envelope with the Jurassic World logo. "And Zara here is going to take great care of you until I'm done working tonight, okay?"

Tim Treadless, Barry DePedal, Flip Dover, and Rich Mixon drove around Visitors center, overhearing the entire conversation between Claire and her nephews. Flip cringed and leaned over to Barry.

"Some aunt she is, leaving her nephews with a stranger that Zach and Gray have never met before" Flip said and Barry nodded in agreement.

"You're not coming with us." Gray said, disappointed.

Oh I really wish I could." Claire said, apologetic. "But tomorrow, I can take you into the Control Room, show you behind the scenes and all of that. That's gonna be cool, right?" She then heard her phone. "Okay, so I will see you tonight at, uh..." Thinks of a good time "...uh 6.'"

"Don't forget you have the..." Zara reminded.

"Right, of course." Claire remembered. "I will see you tonight at 8.' What time do you go to sleep? Or,or,do you go to sleep at different times?"

Zach and Gray exchange looks.

Francesco, Miguel, Rip, and Carla noticed the situation and Francesco scoffed. "Some aunt she- a is, leaving her a- nephews with a stranger" Francesco said and the other three cars in his group nodded in agreement.

And since Claire doesn't actually have a family of her own.

And Claire's phone rang again.

"Okay so um, have fun." Claire said and turned to Zara. "And take very good care of them."

She then got on her phone and walked through the Parasaurolophus hologram.

"Yeah. No, I'm here' 


	4. The Control Room

Meanwhile, at the Control Room, a large screen shows the status of the entire park on the island. And soon Claire approached 2 members, Vivian Krill, and Lowery Cruthers. And Lowery on his desk has dinosaur figures. 

"What's the live count?" Claire asked.

"22,216" Vivian responded

"Any incidents?"

Lowery responded. "Yeah, 6 kids in the lost and found , uh, 28 down with heat stroke, and some-" 

Then Claire noticed the shirt Lowery is wearing. "Where did you get that?"

Lowery glanced at his white t-shirt with the Jurassic Park logo.

"Oh this? I got it on Ebay." Lowery answered. "Yeah it's amazing. I got if for $150 but the mint condition one goes for 300 easy-"

"Didn't it occur to you maybe that's in poor taste?" Claire asked, annoyed.

"The shirt? Yeah no, it did. I understand people died. It was terrible, but... that first park was like legit! You know I have a lot of respect for it. They didn't need these genetic hybrids-"

Claire sighed.

"They just needed dinosaurs" Lowery continued. "That's kind of enough-"

"Okay, please don't wear it again" Claire said. 

"Yeah, wasn't gonna..." Lowery turned away.

"Did you close the deal?" Vivian asked, changing the subject.

"Looks like it." Said Claire. "Verizon Wireless Presents the Indominus Rex."

Lowery exhales and drops his head. "Ugh, that is so terrible!" He raised his head. "Why not just go the distance Claire? Let these corporations name the dinosaurs. They've got all the ballparks. Why stop there?"

Then Claire noticed something on the screen. "Why are the West Plains closed?"

"Another Pachy roaming outside his zone but he's fully sedated and ready for relocation"

"Pepsisaurus, Tostitodon." Lowery said, mixing up dinosaur names.

"Security said the invisible fences were a no-fail " Claire said, frustrated. 'That is the 2nd time this month"

The screen then showed video footage of a team of 4 tending to a sedated Pachycephalosaurus.

"Well the Pachys short out their implants when they butt heads" Vivian pointed out.

"How much longer until they get it out of there?"

"He just got 5 milligrams of carfentanil"

"Yes, he's very stoned." Lowery said. "So why don't we show a little sympathy?" 

Claire just smiles amused.

"I mean you do understand these are actual animals, right?"

Claire just stood there and glances at his desk. "Clean up your workspace. It's... chaotic"

Lowery then turns to the dinosaur figures on the stool of his desk.

"I like to think of it as a living system." He said. "Just enough stability to keep it from collapsing into anarchy." He then adjusted a sauropod figure slightly.

Almost predicting something, Claire then nudges a trash can over with her left foot. And as Lowery reached over for a bag of Mike and Ike's, and knock his soda cup over as it lands inside the can. Lowery reaches and brought it out, luckily the lid of the cup is still on.

"So, anyway, word from our visitors today?" Claire asked.

"Uh, yeah, they arrived just an hour ago." Lowery replied. "They're all over the Raptor pen."

And then Claire begins to leavee.

Then an announcer was heard.

" _Inbound chopper, Jurassic 1. ETA 5 minutes."_

* * *

 Meanwhile at the Stegosaurus exhibit, the tuners were taking pictures of the dinosaurs while Wingo happily started making designs in his notebook for future paint jobs.

Boost glances at his notebook and was impressed with what he saw. "Are those paint designs of every exhibit that we've visited so far?"

Wingo looks at him and nods. "Yep and there will be many more to come!" 

"Yeah okay, whatever you say dude" DJ said and glances at the pictures he took on his phone.

 


	5. Simon Masrani: Indominus Paddock

Meanwhile, outside an approaching Jurassic World blue Eurocopter Colibri with JW001 on the tail is approaching the helipad of the Control Center. It makes  a smooth U turn and lands gently. And soon Claire, Lighting, Holley, Mater, and Finn appeared and approached the helicopter, and a man opens the side door for her. And she climbs into the seat. And meets with Simon Masrani who's the owner of Jurassic World.

And Simon removes his sunglasses.

"Claire" Simon greeted.

"Mr. Masrani!" Claire said surprised. "You're flying!"

"I go my license." He shrugged.

"Two more." His flight instructor said holding out 2 of his figures and is his co-pilot.

"Well 2 more days" Simon admitted and turned to Claire as she strap her seat belt. "So, how's my park doing?"

"Great." Claire replied. "We're up 2.5% over last year, a bit lower than our initial projections-"

"no, no, no, how's it doing? Are the guests having fun? Are the animals enjoying life?"

"Well guest satisfaction is steady." Claire said, finishing strapping herself. "In the low 90's. We don't have a way to measure the animals' emotional experience"

Lighting rolled rolled his eyes. "You talk too much about statistics Claire, lighten up a bit."

Since Reptiles don't and can't actually show facial expression of emotion.

"Sure you do" Simon said. "You can see in their eyes, right?"

"Of course." Claire smiled, and then put on a head set.

"That's what Boost and the tuners have found while working with mystery" Holley said.

"How are you cars enjoying your stay on this island?" Simon asked.

"Great! we're actually going to meet up at the paddock" Finn informed.

And Simon turns forward again. "Okay, now show me my new dinosaur."

Simon then begins to have the helicopter take off, and Claire suddenly tenses as well as the cars as the copter lifts up awkwardly and wobbles. But soon straightens and flies smoother.

"Got it, got it...got it!" Simon assured.

"Yeah I'm not completely sure about that" Mater whispered to Holley.

* * *

 


End file.
